Dimensiones desconocidas
by Juliette Rozen
Summary: por estar jugando Naruto y Sasuke crean una pequeña fisura en su mundo ando a conocer otro mundo que les preparara ahora a estos personajes (trunks -pan- bra- gohan-goten) (sasuke naruto ) si esta fisura conecta al mundo de dragon ball ? que aventuras les esperan a estos guerreros?


Dimensiones desconocidas

*Pensamientos *

X Dimensiones X

-dialogo-

Los personajes de naruto y dbz no me pertenece

:ooooo

-que es ese destello en el cielo kamisama- dijo un sorprendido mister popo.

-no lo se- se acerco al lado de su fiel sirviente, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran los guerreros Z años desde la ultima batalla con bu desde que no se reunian y hay estaban ellos los años no les hacia mal, dos niñas de 18 años ya pan y bra se sumaban a la generación que mas de una vez salvo su mundo.

-kamisama que es ese destello- pregunto un intelectual Gohan

-es un portal- interrumpió el príncipe de los sayayin – Bulma lo estudio hace unas semanas noto que en el cielos se estaban creando unas fisuras creo unos robot y descubrimos hoy que se trataba de un portal a otra dimensión – finalizo sin mayor importancia

-un portal!? – exclamo sorprendido el dios de la tierra pero pronto lo fue recordando

ya conocía ese tipo de cosas Kamisama se acuerda de lo que sucedió hace 18 años –

-si lo recuerdo muy bien-

-hace 18 años fue la pelea contra el bu malo- un serio Goku hablo presentia que algo no estaba bien y esta vez no era momento de juegos.

- cuando Vegeta y tu peliaron contra el bu malo se abrió un portal entre dimensional kaiosama envio gente a investigar descubriendo una guerra en la otra dimensión un mal, igual de poderoso que el Bu en su ultima fase.- realizo una pequeña pausa- destroso una aldea de ninjas, encontrándose con un ritual a su vez un niño resien nacido, con la ayuda de los enviados por kaio y la mia logramos sellar la fisura pero lo que no me explico es el por que esta, otra vez abierta- finalizo mirándolo al igual que Goku

xxXxXxx

-NARUTO QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE- grito una muy furiosa sakura tironeando a su amigo

-yo….ahuch …. Yo no se lo que paso sa..sa…sakura-chan auch- sintió un golpe en su cabeza- el TEME TAMBIEN TUVO CULPA POR QUE NO LO GOLPEAS TAMBIEN – grito con lagrimas en sus ojos y sobándose

-SHANARO!- grito mirando asesinamente al que una vez amo y que ahora lo quería por ser su compañero –

-no me veas asi el DOBE fue el que hiso ese ataque y esa fisura no yo – defendiéndose y limpiando su mejilla

En efecto el ex renegado de la aldea tenia razón ambos se encontraban entrenando desde su regreso solian entrenar siempre, ahora que vivian en paz podían entrenar las veces que ellos quisieran eran otra vez el equipo 7.

-sakura suelta a naruto lo vas a matar- dijo con gota de sudor el único peli-plata del equipo

-KAKASHI NO TE METAS- asesinamente al que fue su mentor y ahora alguien importante en su vida

Arto de la situación la tomo de la cintura acto que a la chica sonrojo y libero al ya casi moribundo rubio

-ahora naruto explicanos que fue lo que paso- diciéndolo aun con la chica en sus brazos

-bueno hice un rasengan gigante y sasuke activo el Susano ambos atacamos sasuke esquivo , y yo esquive su ataque y ambos ataques chocaron y pues se hico una fisura- jugaba con sus manos

-dijiste QUE TU NO HABIAS SIDO- grito la pelirosa mientras pataleaba para golpear a su compañero

-yo no lo hice me defendi solamente- sentencio tranquilo el portador del sharingan

-ahora gracias a ustedes estamos en esta misión si los enemigos de la aldea se enteran querrán atacarnos y eso ya no seria bueno- reflexiono el paliducho del equipo

xxXxXxx

-hay que cerrar ese portal si lo que dice kamisama es real, no nos podemos enfrentar otra vez a esa clases de peligro – reflexionando el intelectual de Gohan –ademas actualmente vivimos en paz y no…- se quedo callado al, esquivar un objeto proveniente del portal

-que rayos es esta cosa- dijo un curioso Goku tomando entre sus manos una especie de cuchillo con puntas –nunca en mi vida había visto algo asi oye vegeta ¿tu lo habias visto?- pregunto acercándose a el

-GRRR.. DEJATE DE PREGUNTAR ESTUPIDECES Y MEJOR AVERIGUEMOS DE DONDE SALIO – con una vena en su frente

-tu siempre tan mal humorado vegeta- susurro

-QUE DIJISTE INSECTOOO- mirándolo con sangre fría mientras Goten y Trunks lo detenían,

-bueno mejor lo regresamos de seguro salio del portal- diciendo esto Goku lanzo el objeto hacia el portal

xxXxXxx

-SHANDAROOO- agitando a naruto –DEJA DE HACER ESTUPIDES Y DE LANZAR COSAS AHORA CREASTE UN PORTAL IDIOTA- pegándole aun con mas ganas

-no...n….no pe…pen….pense que se crearía un portal sakura-chan- asustado de su compañera

-CUIDADO- grito kakashi mientras corria y tiraba al suelo a la chica

-cuidado con que kakashi sensei- dijo sin ver al kunai que se dirigía a el – wuaaaaa- grito solo una mancha rubia se vio pasar junto con polvo –qui… quien lo…lo….lo lanzo- dijo un palido naruto colgado de un poste- BAJENME DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito moviéndose

-eso fue el kunai que naruto me lanzo- sorprendido sasuke miraba el portal.

*pero como llego aquí a esa velocidad * kakashi analizaba la situación miraba como naruto pataleaba de la forma en la que quedo no podía bajar solo de aquel poste –Sai ve a bajar a Naruto yo ire a ver el portal- parándose del suelo asercandose al portal miro hacia sakura la vio unos instantes y dio el paso una luz blanca segadora se vio por todo Konoha

-kakashi- susurro la chica

xxXxXxx

-bien hay que buscar una forma para cerrar el bendito portal- hablo el príncipe tras una hora de pensar el como arto de las indecisiones de los sabandijas que tenia de amigos se paro frente al famoso portal expulso su ki convirtiéndose en super sayayin poso su mano al frente pero de pronto una luz cegadora apareció del portal- pero que demonios – tapándose la cara con sus manos.

Solo se vio una pequeña mancha gris y se escucho un fuerte golpe cuando la luz se fue lo que vieron los sorprendio vegeta se encontraba en el piso y sobre el alguien que jamas habían visto.

-¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto curioso Goku agachándose a la altura de kakashi

-PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES SABANDIJA CANOSA – parándose bruscamente – VENIR Y CAERTE ENSIMA DEL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAYIN

Kakashi lo miro extrañado parándose y limpiándose

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hakate soy un jounin de elite y capitán anbu de Konoha, me conocen como el copy-ninja- lo decía mientras arreglaba su banda

-Hola soy Son Goku, ellos son mis hijos Gohan y Goten ella es mi nieta Pan los demás son Trunks y Bra su papa ya lo conoces es Vegeta el es kamisama y su sirviente - sonrio

-espera espera el es kamisama- kakashi no caia en su asombro no esperaba conocer a dios y ver que era un personaje verde con antenas una gotita de sudor cayo por su frente *en donde estoy *

De pronto la luz volvió a brillar escuchándose unos gritos y un fuerte golpe en una de las paredes del templo.

-papa estas bien- pregunto una semi asustada bra

-YA ME CANSE ME VIERON CARA DE QUE INSECTOS SABANDIJAS HAAAA- una expulsión de ki basto para que las 3 persinitas cayeran en diferentes partes del templo.-SOY EL PRINCIPE SAYAYIN

kakashi miro sorprendido la escena ese tipo era de malas pulgas y a demás poseía mucho poder

-SHANAROO – se escucho un grito todos buscaron a la autora de este y hay estaba Sakura tirada en el piso y entre sus pechos se encontraba un rubio. La chica tomo por el pelo a el y le proporciono una golpisa al pobre rubio dejándolo encrustado su cara en la pared del templo .- ERES UN PERVERTIDO- grito roja

-y estos quienes son – opino Goku

-Sakura Haruno medica ninja , jounin, capitán anbu y mi subordinado- mirando a la chica – al rubio que casi matan es Naruto Uzumaki poseedor del Kyubbi excelente ninja aunque un poco estúpido también es mi subordinado- dijo mirando al rubio aun encrustado- y el es Sasuke Ushiha ex renegado de la aldea actualmente otra vez mi subordinado- sacando al rubio y hacercandose a su equipo – los cuatro conformamos el equipo 7

…

Que pasara ahora con ellos ''?


End file.
